Day in the Life of Camp Half-Blood
by musicgirl199696
Summary: All of the shenanigans that goes on at Camp Half-Blood! Rated T to be safe. R&R please! RR owns.


**Yay, new story! This is my third story on here. My first one is a fanfic of the House of Hades and my second one is Moments, which is Percabeth fluff(: **

**This is just random things that go on at Camp Half-Blood. It's set after the Giant war. There won't be any corny drama, but there will be things going on just to keep it interesting. Nothing too major, though(: R&R! **

**The first chapter will be in Annabeth's point of view! **

**Annabeth: **

Annabeth didn't like mornings. Especially mornings when Malcolm was up before she was and OCD cleaning the cabin. Athena children were usually very particular about how things were organized and how clean things were, and Annabeth understood that, she was the same way, but she still didn't like being woken up by vacuum cleaners.

Malcolm took clean to a whole new level. If there was even a speck of dust he would freak out and go on a cleaning frenzy. Suddenly, Annabeth's door burst open and in came Malcolm and his vacuum from hell.

Annabeth groaned and pulled the covers over her head. She really had to get Leo to fix the lock on her door.

"Come on sleepy head! Daylight is a burnin'" He sang cheerily. Annabeth rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"It's still dark outside!" She complained. Malcolm continued vacuuming.

"Well, if you get up now, you'll get more Cabin Leader activities done!" He replied in a sing-song voice.

"Yes and my first activity is ordering you to get out of my room," She snapped. It probably didn't sound as fierce as Annabeth wanted it to, considering she was hiding under pink and white owl bedding, but she hoped he would get the message.

"But I can't! You appointed me as Head of Cleanliness," Malcolm informed her, pride showing in his voice. Annabeth groaned. She forgot about that. She only made it up and gave it to him to get him to shut up.

"Well, I'm revoking it. Get out." The vacuum stopped. Thank the gods.

"B-but Annabeth," Malcolm stuttered. Annabeth sighed.

"Malcolm, I only gave it to you so you would shut up," She grumbled. She heard Malcolm scoot his vacuum out the door. He didn't shut it, so Annabeth could hear the conversation that followed.

"What's wrong Malcolm?" Her half-sister Bella asked him.

"Annabeth revoked my cleaning privileges," He grunted. She heard the creak of the mattress, indicating Malcolm had just flung himself on it. Great. Now she hurt his feelings. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. Bella was in the process of closing her door. She mouthed _Thank you_ and closed the door. Annabeth smiled to herself and stretched. She moved the curtains and saw that it was daylight outside. She forgot about the light blocker curtains she got. He'll get over it.

Once Annabeth was showered and dressed in shorts and a purple V-neck t-shirt, she led her cabin to the Mess Hall. They were one of the last ones there, which was odd for them.

Annabeth made her way to the breakfast bar and started to make her plate. She grabbed some grapes and orange slices. Then she took a bagel and smeared some cream cheese on it.

"Why so late?" Piper asked her, coming out of nowhere next to her.

"Princess, here didn't want to get out of bed," Malcolm grumbled. He finished making his plate and stormed back to the Athena table.

"What's his deal?" Piper asked her, obviously miffed. Annabeth shrugged.

"I hurt his feelings," She told her. Piper laughed a little, took Annabeth's bagel and left. Annabeth sighed and started to a cream cheese a new one.

Suddenly, she felt hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," A deep voice said. Annabeth laughed and bit her lip. She decided to play along.

"Travis?"

"No, he would put whip cream over your eyes instead of hands."

"Connor?"

"No, he would use silly string."

"Clarisse?"  
"Hey!" She heard, no doubt Clarisse. "I'll get you for that one, Chase!"

"Hmm…Grover? "

"No, he's off frolicking in the strawberry fields with Juniper."

"I would guess Malcolm, but he's mad at me…so I'm going to have to go with…"

"Percy," The voice whispered. Annabeth laughed and removed his hands. She turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled at her and leaned against the bar. He snatched up her bagel and started to eat it.

"So, why is Malcolm mad at you?" He asked her, shoving bagel into his mouth. She started to cream cheese yet another bagel.

"I revoked his cleaning privileges," She told him.

"Hmm. However will the Athena cabin stay clean?" He teased her. She rolled her eyes. She made him clean his cabin every time she went over, but she usually just ended up doing it for him.

"Shut up," She told him, bumping him with her hip. She set her perfectly cream cheesed bagel on the plate and started to pick it up, but was interrupted and a sneaky hand plucking the bagel off of it. She turned to see Travis standing next to her.

"Really, Chase? Purple shirt? Goin' all Roman on us?" He teased. Annabeth sighed. She picked up her plate, abandoning her bagel attempts. She moved over to the cereal and poured herself a bowl of Cheerios.

"Shut up, Travis," She grumbled.

"Ooh, a bit touchy today, are we, Chase?" Connor asked, walking up to the bar. Annabeth sighed as she cut up a banana.

"Yum, a bagel," Connor commented, picking a piece off. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Everyone liked to steal her bagels.

"Yeah, Chase made it," Travis said, ripping off a chunk with his teeth.

"Can you make me one?" Connor asked her, picking up a bagel and handing towards her.

"No! I've already made three and you all have taken them!" She said. Connor made a face and set the bagel back down.

"Fine. You need a nap." She heard Percy stifle a laugh. He picked up her plate for her and led her over to the Poseidon table. The Stolls followed since they usually sat there with them. Chiron had revoked the rule of having to sit with your parentage for breakfast and lunch, but at dinner you had to sit with your siblings. But, during breakfast and lunch their group of friends usually just sat at the Poseidon table. It was Percy, Annabeth, the Stolls, Katie, Chris and Clarisse (sometimes), Piper, Leo, Jason and Reyna (When they were there), Will, Nyssa, Grover, Juniper, Rachel, and the rest of the cabin councilors. The table was usually pretty crowded. Annabeth knew Percy didn't mind because he and Tyson usually had to sit alone.

"So, how are things with Jason?" Annabeth asked Piper while everyone else was laughing at some smart-ass comment Percy had just made. Piper shrugged. They had been on the rocks lately. Jason had been gone a lot since he and Percy eventually switched places. They kind of had joint duties now so the camps will still be connected, so Percy has to go away sometimes, but for the most part he was here.

"I don't know. We haven't talked in a while. Maybe I'll try to Iris Message him during free time," She told Annabeth, focusing on her' Annabeth's bagel. Annabeth patted her hand sympathetically. In her opinion, Piper should just end it with Jason. It was only putting stress on them both and causing a ripple between their friendships. If they ended it now, they could still be friends easily. Annabeth didn't know if she should tell her this. She's never really been clear on the boundaries of girl talk. Piper looked at her.

"What do you think I should do?" She asked her. Annabeth shrugged.

"I like Jason and everything, but maybe it's not meant to be?" Annabeth suggested tentatively. Piper nodded, absorbing this. "But, don't base your actions on me. I don't know anything about this stuff and it's your choice."

Piper nodded again and started to nibble on her/ Annabeth's bagel.

"Annabeth, is there Capture the Flag tonight?" Percy asked her, drawing her attention back to the whole group.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the only one who pays attention," Travis said through a mouthful of bagel.

"What if I just stopped listening one day?" Annabeth said.

"Then we're all screwed," Percy said, taking a bit of his bagel. The table laughed and agreed, Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Yes there's Capture the Flag tonight," She told them. The table immediately started buzzing about teams and stuff like that.

"Who are the teams, Annabeth?" Katie asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Chiron hasn't given me the list yet." Chiron entrusted her to let the cabins know which one they would be facing. They switched every time to invoke new challenges.

"I hope I'm against Chase," Clarisse commented, smiling evilly. "I'll get you back for that insult. I do not have a prissy manly voice," She snarled. Annabeth just smiled at her. She had a trick up her sleeve, whether Clarisse is against her or not.

**Yay! Next chapter will be about the Capture the Flag game! Get ready for some action!**


End file.
